Inevitably Magnetic
by flawdsamm
Summary: A new captain is assigned to SVU and takes a liking to Det. Amaro who has his sights set on another detective. Amanda feels guilty about gambling and knows the Captain doesn't have good motives for her future at SVU. Will Amaro be able to chose the women he wants? Will the squad be able to tell something is right with the new captain? (Please Read it's my first fanfiction)
1. Rookies and Guilt

Chapter One: Rookies and Guilt

It had been a week since Detective Rollins had gambled on the Jets and Patriots game, she was walking into the squad room where all eyes focused on her. She could discern the thoughts her coworkers were imagining; it started to make her apprehensive. Ever since Nate, her former sponser from GA confessed to having sexual relations to her recently convicted friend she couldn't make decisions rationally. She felt as if the only person she truly fell for turned out to be another person to screw her over. Det. Rollins sat down in her cubicle. Sergeant Benson and her partner Tutuola began to stare at her.

"Something up". She said trying to get her mind off the guilt of gambling.

"Nah, we just were wondering if you're okay you've been distant lately", Fin began to explain.

"You know you can tell us anything Amanda", the newly promoted Sergeant added.

"I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm alright, what do we got on the Pollison case". She said changing the subject.

"Melinda came back with the DNA results, turns out that Pollisons' DNA doesn't match the victim, so we released Pollison and we're back at square one", Benson explained.

"How we caught him trying to grope another victim and he confessed to having sex with her?" Rollins wondered.

"Well just because he gropes women doesn't mean he raped her". Amaro said jumping in the conversation.

"Well, Barba wants us to drop the charges unless we can find more incriminating evidence and I don't think this guy is good for this. Speak of the devil we were just talking about you" Benson said.

"Oh, I bet you were" Barba stated sarcastically.

ADA Barba walked in with his suitcase and nicely pressed black suit with a cerulean shirt and light blue tie. With him walked a beautiful girl of mixed race with long perfectly curled hair, piercing green eyes, and aesthetic mocha colored skin. The squad room stopped they were confused and wondered why ADA Barba brought this woman with him.

"This is our new captain in charge of SVU until we find a permanent replacement, Linae Montano will be stationed with us for a few months", the counselor said introducing them.

They glared at her, breaking the silence Olivia gave her a firm handshake and showed her Cragen's old desk. Det. Rollins introduced herself and so did the rest of the squad.

Cpt. Montano smiled and said, "I'm so glad to be here, it's really nice to get to do something like sex crimes".

"It has a funny way of growing on you" Amaro said jokingly.

"Hey, I hate to break up small talk but there's a rape vic in mercy hospital that was brutalized and sodomized", Benson said looking at her iPhone.

"Well this is my que to leave, keep me posted with the case" Barba said as he walked out of the squad room.

"All right well why don't we have Sgt Benson and Det. Amaro go speak to the vic" Cpt. Montano had ordered.

After they had left Rollins stayed behind and sat back at her desk where she sunk her head into her hands. "Is everything okay", Montano asked as she pulled up a chair sitting down at her cubicle.

"Yeah, I'm alright" she responded.

"The hispanic detective is a cutie, dont'cha think", Montano said in a complimentary tone.

"I think I should help out with the case", Rollins remarked.

Rollins had always known she was infatuated with Amaro, she soon quickly decided it was best to get over him because of his divorce with Maria and she saw the effect it had out on him. Breaking the awkward silence and tension Linae asked Rollins the in's and out's of svu and they got to know each other better. Finally she asked the question the detective feared the most, "How has your gambling journey been?"

"Um, I'd rather not discuss my personal life with you"

"Well, I'm going to make this easy for you. If I find out I have a detective with a problem and you've relapsed, I'm firing you", she said sternly.

"I'm not a drug addict, okay I just had a problem gambling. I go to GA, so I don't need you to allude old demons", Det. Rollins retorted.

"Not so old, huh" Cpt. Montano threw down a file of photos of Amanda gambling in a bar, on the Jets and Patriots game.

Amanda was intimidated by the tan green eyed beauty. She questioned herself on how she was able to find these pictures but then she figured Cragen had given them a summary on everyone's progression on SVU.

"How'd you get these", she asked nervously.

"I have connections, I'm a better investigator than you think. I'm not asking much of you, this can even be our secret. One wrong move and you're done, you've got that", Montano said.

"Alright, anything else you wanna tell me", she said cheekily.

"Yeah, I can tell there's tension with you and Amaro, what's that about"

"Last week we busted a case dealing with an AA sponsee and sponsor and I went off on Nick when really he was trying to look out for me", Det. Rollins explained.

The Cpt. stood up and walked into her office. Amaro and Benson had came back from Mercy hospital.  
"Whatch'y'all got on the vic?" Fin asked

"She says she was drugged and doesn't remember much but that her friend from high school raped her" Benson said.

"She also doesn't want to press charges, I think she's covering for someone" Amaro added.

The Captain ordered Amaro and Rollins to question family and friends.

" Det. Tutuola and Sgt. Benson I want you guys to delve deep into the victims past to see any priors", the Captain commanded.

As all the officers scurried away to their various jobs, Rollins and Amaro awkwardly entered into the squad car.

"Uh, look, if we want to work together cohesively we need to put what happened in the break room aside", Rollins said.

"Look, I know I was out of line with what I said. In the end I was just trying to protect you", he said starting up the car and backing up into the street.

"I appreciate your concern", she replied.

"I really do care about you Rollins. I don't like seeing you hurt"

She smiled and starting to feel better about everything that happened, they then soon got out of the car and interrogated the victims mother.

"Do you know anyone that would hurt your daughter?" Amaro questioned.

"I have no daughter, Kayla is dead to me" Mrs. Quinn retorted.

"Why is that?", Amanda asked.

"She wasn't living up to the Quinn legacy. She had gotten pregnant at seventeen and was a party animal, I kicked her out" she explained.

"Are you aware she was raped and the guy that did this is still out there?", Amaro chimed in.

"That's on Kayla, if she wasn't so provocatively dressed all the time, young men wouldn't think her legs 'are a come in when you want' Kayla Quinn is no daughter of mine, she does despicable things for a young lady and Quinn's are graceful we, well my husband and I even took it up ourselves to cut her trust fund".

"You're kidding, right a few bad decisions and you kick her to the curb like a used toy" Rollins said sternly.

"Go to hell detective. You both can escort yourselves out" ,The irate women said.

Amaro chuckled as he walked out with Rollins, they entered into the car and drove back into the sex crimes unit.

"I can't believe a mother would just disown her own child" Amaro said puzzled.

"I do, my mom didn't really care too much about what my sister and I did" Rollins admitted.

"Aw, look I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Amaro said.

"Nick its okay" she sighed, "After 32 years of living I just now am able to talk about things like family and personal struggles" she continued.

"Look, Rollins" he pulled up to the building which they worked in, he held her hand. "I know I'm probably not the nicest person to you, because I know you're a tough girl but always know that I'm here to talk if anything is on your mind, alright?"

"Wow, Nicholas Amaro has a soft spot"

"Don't push it Rollins", He said with a light chuckle.

"I'm kidding. Thank you Nick, I'm here too."

A million things were running through her head, Nick had never actually been emotionally there for her it began to spark old feelings. She leaned into hug the detective, he put his hands around her neck. They ended the embrace and entered into the building.

"Nick, I-" Det. Amaro's phone rang.

"Hold, on" he whispered to Amanda. "Hello, Maria"

"Great" Amanda said under her breath.

"Yeah what's up, No I can't pick up Zara. I have to do some stuff at work, call my mom she'll keep her 'til I get off work. You're in the squad room? Ugh okay Maria, bye".

"What's that about Amanda asked as they got out of the elevator" Rollins asked curiously.

"Just Maria, not being able to keep up responsibilities like a normal divorced parent" he answered.

"If you got stuff to do I can hang out with her for a while upstairs or I can even take her to Central Park" she offered.

"No, Rollins you don't need to do that" Amaro said touching her arm.

She looked at him in his dark amber colored eyes and put her right arm on his shoulders, "Amaro I've got this".

They walked into the station and entered out of the elevator.

"Nick, you're wife is here to see you" Montano said.

"Ex wife" he added.

"Can you please take Zara for the week I've got a few things for a work I've gotta get to" Maria said.

"I don't like you coming to my job Maria, we're not married, you can't just show up or give me Zara when it's convenient for you, do you know how inconsiderate that is?" He replied

"Please just this once" she pleaded.

"It's always just this once. You're lucky I love Zara"

"Okay, Thank you so much, Nick" she rushed out of the squad room into the elevator.

Amanda walked out with Zara hand in hand and they went down the alternative elevator.

Montano walked towards the squad, Fin, Amaro, and, Benson were all present as they all exchanged details of the rape they made up a list of possible leads and suspects. They finally came to a close the day had come to an end.

Montano handed out invites to the squad, "What's this" Benson wondered. "It's an invite to the Trump Suites for this Saturday, I want get to know each other of you better under a more relaxed setting; I see how you guys interact, it's time you get to know me" Montano said with confidence.

"So what's the dress code for this thing" Fin said bluntly.

"Uh, casual or whatever suits you" she responded.

"I'll make sure, I'm there. Is Rollins getting an invite" Amaro said grinning at his nicely decorated invite.

"Yes, but she took off, so I'll give it to her tomorrow" Montano replied.

"I'm sure this case has been the run around you guys go home and get some rest" Montano said putting on her red jacket.

"I'm not opposed to that. See y'all tomorrow" Fin said walking into the elevator.

"I'll be there Saturday, I'm glad you're the temporary captain it's nice to have you aboard". Olivia said.

"Thank you Sgt.", Montano replied.

Amaro was finishing paperwork on his desk he put a few files into his desk and finished this last DO5 documents.

"Nick I told you to go home", Montano said.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to do some of this paperwork"

She nodded and asked "So, how's everything going?"

"Good, why?"

"Well, you're ex wife seems a little _bicho raro_"

"Ay, muy asi, Ustedes habla espanol?"

She chuckled, "Si, yo soy fluido. I grew up in the Dominican Republic. My parents were missionaries"

"Nice, I'm Cuban raised in Miami and also speak Spanish very fluently."

"Nick it's late and I'm craving some coffee wanna go get some"

He smiled and put on his coat and scarf. "I've only got an hour. Dunkin' Donuts or Starbucks?"

"What's the difference", She said in a chuckle.


	2. Coffee is Just Coffee

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for taking time to read this story! Please write a review and tell me what you think! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter Two: Coffee Is Just Coffee

3 Days Later

Amaro had walked in with his partner Benson and sat down at his desk, he looked at Benson and proceded to talk. "Hey, Liv can I uh ask a question?"

"Of course Nick I'm always open to talk". She said averting her attention to the concerned detective.

"Have you ever had really strong feelings for someone you worked with and it just felt magnetic?" He described.

"Well yes, with Cassidy and David Haden, why do you ask, are you having a crush?" she asked curiously.

"Crushes are for kids. I was just curious" Amaro said.

Olivia giggled, "Nick if you've caught feelings for someone you can tell me, I can hold water you know."

"Well, I don't wanna say anything I'm not sure of just yet, but when I do, Liv you'll be the first one to know" Amaro replied with a smirk on his face.

Montano walked into the squad room with a cup holder for four coffees. She grinned and gave the coffee to Benson, Amaro, and Tutuola who was sitting at his desk talking to some uni's about the correct way to stop and frisk.

"Thanks for the coffee, maybe I don't miss Cragen so much after all" Amaro said jokingly.

"Agreed, what kind did you get us" Benson questioned.

"I think it's a Pumpkin Spice Latte, well from the smell of it" Fin butted in.

"Since when did you become a coffee expert" Montano said taking a sip of her coffee.

"When Ken comes over he always brings me one of these expensive coffee drinks" Fin said, he sipped the coffee and put it down. He didn't like the taste of it, Fin was more of a black coffee type of guy and sat it on his desk while Montano and Sgt. Benson were chatting. Amaro walked over to Tutuola's desk as he sat down.

"Hey, have you heard from Rollins lately?" Amaro questioned.

"Nah, man. I was hoping she was going to come in early to help finish up this paperwork"

"Oh, alright. I mean I saw her yesterday, she took Zara to the park and she was totally cool with it but I don't want her to feel like I'm using her"

"Knowing Amanda she's down with things like that, she's a relaxed person. She's coming in at noon today"

"And it's only 8:25" He said under his breath as he looked at the clock, "Thanks Fin, I'm going to continue to work with Liv on the Quinn case" he continued.

He saw Sgt. Benson going over the case details and she wrote down things in her notepad. Amaro looked at his coffee and saw that Montano had put a heart on it. Perplexed at this, he knew that Montano was a very attractive, young, intelligent women but he didn't want her to feel as if there was anything more than a friendship. After he entered into Cpt. Montano's office he gazed at her while she was speaking to an IAB officer soon after they were done talking Amaro shut the door after the officer left and crossed his arms.

"You wanna lock it while you're at it?"

"Funny but um there's something we need to talk about". Amaro said as he focused his eyes on her face "so perfect" he thought.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well you see Linae-"

"Shh, don't talk" she interupted him and put her lips on Amaro's just as Benson was walking into her office with Rollins. Amaro tugged away and stepped back; Det. Rollins scoffed.

"So, this is who you were talking about?" Benson said "Nice taste, Amaro".

"No it's not, It's not what it looks like."

"I'm just going to go back to my desk, I just wanted to tell you I was coming in a few hours early" Rollins said, her heart stopped and she felt hurt and embarassed for the second time, she let a man's sweet talk get the best of her. She sunk into her chair and a tear streamed down her face she quickly wiped her tear with her sleeve and saw her makeup smear. She then got up and went to the bathroom. She cried uncontrollably. "She's perfect, a women in power and is everything a guy could want". "I'm just a washed up southern peach with gambling issues and more family problems than the Kardashians" she thought.

She fixed her makeup and went back up to the squad room.

"Benson and Amaro, Kayla Quinn was found dead in her studio apartment out in the bronx" the Captain said.

"Do you want us to go check it out?" Sgt. Benson asked. "I think me and Amanda can take this one" she contiuned.

"Nick you don't mind staying with Fin to crack the Pollison case"

"Sweet lips doesn't mind that" Olivia joked having the whole squad laughing but Amanda and Nick.

"Yo, Montano can I talk to you" Amaro remarked.

"I think they'll do more than talk" Fin murmured.

Montano and Amaro secluded themselves in the breakroom.

"That kiss stunt you pulled in your office, what the hell was that" Amaro said.

"I'm sorry, I just thought we're both single and we got coffee last week and well; Nick we had a connection and I know you felt it" She grabbed his hands and smiled.

"Look, co_ffee is just coffee_, you're a beautiful woman obviously and I have two kids to take care of and I don't think it's smart to get involved I mean you are my boss after all"

"You promise that is the only reason why"

Amaro knew that wasn't the case, he knew it was because of his infactuation for Amanda. He knew, because of having being married, once telling a women the truth always led to drama. He nodded and opened the door. "We should get back out there I think, Benson and Rollins might be back"

Olivia sighed as she explained the gory details of the murder. They started to piece together who might have tried to hurt her. Her controlling ex, Landon Price works at a cutlery factory in Yonker's, they figured he left work early and took knives to his apartment in Manhattan and he mutulated her for telling his wife about their affair and stuck the murder weapon up her anal canal. His DNA was found in her and was found on the murder weapon that was lodged in her anal canal. Dr. Warner came back to give them the DNA results would prove Price killed, raped, and sodomized Kayla Quinn.

"I've got your results and Price's DNA is all over your victime, poor girl didn't know what kind of hell she was walking into" Warner said handing the files to Amaro.

"Thanks Melinda" Tutuola said.

"No problem" the M.E. said as she walked away going back to her lab.

"Go pick him up" Montano commanded.

Amaro and Benson went to the cutlery factory and arrested Price on three counts of rape, sodomy, and murder all in the first degree. As soon as Amaro and Benson came back to the station Fin and Amaro interrogated the suspect. He confessed to the crime he did and was sent to Rikers to await arraignment. It was 7:30pm and the team was finishing up paperwork.

"Good work guys. I'm going to get ready for tonight, hopefully I see all of your faces" Montano said reminding the squad of her personal invitation to the Trump Suites.

"I'll be there with Cassidy as my plus one" Sgt. Benson said.

"Oh, I totally forgot that was today. I'll have to have my mom pick up Zara then I'll come at around 8:30 I might be a little late" Amaro said scratching his forehead.

Linae smiled, "As long as you're there".

"Amanda, you're coming right?" Amaro asked hoping she would say yes.

"Um, Yeah. I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you there" Amanda said as she pulled out her documents into her file.

"Hey, Amanda can you come into my office for a minute" Montano asked.

Det. Rollins got up from her desk and went into the Captain's office and sat down in the cushioned chair. She had a flashback to when she had came clean to Cragen about gambling.

"I see it in your eyes Rollins" Linae said.

"I'm sorry Captain I'm not sure what you mean" she said in her Georgian accent".

"I'm not stupid. Every time you look at Amaro you get happy, I know you feel broken inside and he's the only one who you seem to let in, not even Fin and he's your partner" Linae said sitting on her desk facing the detective.

"Yanno, you should'vve been a pyschologist"

"Are you jealous of Nick and I"

"Whatever, Captain what's the real reason you dragged me here?"

"You see, I see things people don't, I know everything. I can fire you for gambling again and there'll be not a thing you can do about it" Linae whispered with a threatening tone.

"Linae what do you want? For me to quit SVU because that's not happening I love my job and the squad" Rollins said defending herself for once. Just this once she felt powerful over her Captain but she had to tread lightly because she didn't want to lose her job.

"I know I invited you to my event tonight but I don't want you there, I'm sure you can find an excuse not to go" Montano said.

Amanda nodded and she got her bag and coat; she went into the elevator and Nick entered in also. He pushed the firsst floor and adjusted his collar.

"So Amanda I was thinking I could pick you up and we could go to Linae's event together, I hear Bronx PD and Queens PD are going to be there"

"Nick, I'm not sure that's a good idea. Something's come up I have a GA meeting tonight"

"Amanda they don't have GA meetings on Saturday"

"Stalking my GA, schedule are we?"

"Is this because of what happened between Linae because I don't even like her she came onto me"

"Nick, I believe you"

The elevator dinged and they entered out and walked outside hailing a cab.

"Look I want to tell you thank you for taking care of Zara"

"It's no biggie, I should get home"

Amanda hailed a cab and Amaro waited to see the cab come along side of the curb.

"Rollins-"

"Nick, I've gotta go". Just then Nick gazed at Amanda, he knew he was truly in love with her. He put his hand on her cheek, he drew her close, and put his lips on top of hers. The kiss drew more passionate as each second progressed and he could taste her strawberry lip balm. From above looking out of the window Linae Montano saw the two passionately kissing and felt a bottomless pit in her stomach. It was war between her and Det. Rollins. By the time they were done kissing Amanda chuckled and Nick held her close. "Look Amanda, you mean the world to me and I like you a lot, Zara likes you too so that's always a plus. If there's anything going on you tell me okay?"

"Gee, Nick I don't know what to say"

"Say, you'll come with me to Linae's event"

"No, Nick I can't"

"Alright, fine. I just gush out my feelings to you and this is what happens" Nick said furiously.

The cab driver started to honk, "I'm sorry, Nick" she entered the cab and told him where to take her.

"Damn" He said under his breath. Nick knew something was up and wanted to figure out what it was.


	3. Cons and Bacardi

**A/N: Hey darlings thanks for the splendid reviews. I've been reading them. I'm glad you all like this story as much as I do, the story gets really good. Also the chapter is a little longer than usual(-: anyways enjoy reading a make sure to leave a review!**

Chapter Three: Cons and Bacardi 

When Amanda had entered into the cab she could smell the vodka and had seen empty bacardi bottles on the ground of the cab. The cab driver started to drive and was swerving all over the road. She showed him her badge and commanded that he pulled up to the curb. He kept driving and came in contact with an 18 wheeler semi truck going the opposite way. When Det. Rollins came back to she dialed 911 and a firetruck and ambulance came instantly. In the ambulance the detective was asked to recreate what happened in the cab and she explained but the injuries she sustained caused her to float in and out of consciousness. The ambulance took her Mercy Hospital where she was put into Intensive Care Unit.

With her vision blurred she saw a tan muscular figure, she kept blinking until the figure became distinguished. It was Nick he had brought her flowers and sat next to her on the hospital bed.

"Nick, the flowers they're lovely, thank you" She said putting them down by her hospital bed.

"Oh let me help you with that" Nick offered.

"Um, how'd you know? Does the squad know"

"I told Liv and Fin and they're coming. The doctor that's treating you said you were calling my name when they asked if there was anyone they could call"

"I'm sorry to be an inconveinence. I didn't mean to-"  
"You are not an inconveinence Amanda don't ever think that. Let's just focus on you getting better. Okay?" He said interrupting her.

"Alright, so how was Montano's event? You enjoy yourself?" She asked.

"Amanda you know it would've been better if you were there"

"I just couldn't go, to much was at risk"

"What was at risk? Rollins you can tell me"

"It's nothing, I think the medication is making me talk crazy." She said switching the subject.

"I want to apologize for getting all fired up. I like you and it's hard to put your feelings out there to not be given a direct sign" Amaro said expressing his feelings. Rollins had never seen this side of Amaro she had always seen the quiet, laid back, and very dilligent side of Amaro, this was new. Amanda started to realize that Nick actually liked her and wanted to be there for her. She needed reassurance that what they had was real so she straightened her back which she felt pain shooting up her spine nevertheless she took the pain and pulled him close to her. He saw her lips and pushed her hair behind her ears. Nick moved his lips into the direction he saw Amanda's and their lips touched; the kiss was electric. She felt the affection they both shared in the kiss. She felt connection always wanted to feel with him; it just now felt real to her.

"That was-" Nick started  
"Rousing" Amanda finished

"Very" He said

"I have something to tell you and I don't know why I held off to tell. I wanted to tell you when we were in the elevator on Tuesday but Maria called you and you were distracted with Zara" Amanda said.

"What's up?"

"I know this is happening and I can't stop even if I wanted to, but I really do like you, I'm sorry I was kinda indirect" Amanda said looking into his eyes his heart stopped he couldn't believe he was hearing it back. "Or in Georgia we say I take shine to you'" She said really emphasizing her Georgian accent.

"I take a shine to you too Rollins, always will" Amaro said. The doctor came in with a pitcher and some pills. "Detective she needs to get some shut eye, come back in a few hours" the doctor stated.

He gathered his stuff and went along the way he met with Liv and Fin who had also brought Rollins flowers and a get well card.

"Just missed her she's getting some rest" Nick said not aware that his coat was inside out.

"Oh well for starters your coat is inside out and I just wanna drop these off what happened how bad is it" Benson asked

"Good looking out and she's pretty banged up but she'll make it. Drunk taxi driver"Amaro said as he fixed his coat.

"I have a feeling it's not an accident though" Fin said

"Someone's out to get her" Amaro responded.

"Now why would anyone have motive to attempt to kill her, not to mention one of the NYPD's elite" Benson questioned.

"Well, she refused to go to Linae's event because it was 'too risky' " Amaro said quoting the injured detective.

"I'm going back to the precinct to try and figure out who could have a vendetta against Rollins. Whoever did this is not getting away with it". Fin said handing his flowers to Olivia.

"Yeah" Olivia said softly she continued to ICU to drop off the fresh tulips and to stay until Amanda woke up. She noticed a couple of security guards escorting a nurse and doctor outside. A new doctor came and had an envolope for Amanda, it was a letter of apology. The doctor wanted Amanda Rollins to recieve the letter, he figured if he gave it to Benson she would read it. Olivia thought it was weird Rollins had a change in doctor but thought nothing of it.

Amaro and Tutuola walked away and drove back to the station and entered the squad room. When Montano greeted them and asked how they were.

"Did you hear Det. Rollins is in ICU at Mercy" Amaro said informing the Captain.

"Oh, is that so? I need to go pay her a visit" Montano said with fake sympathy.

"Cut back on the fakeness Linae we know you don't like Rollins" Fin said with bluntness in his tone.

"That's so not true. I love Rollins she's so-" She asid defensively.

"Save it, okay. We know she was set up to get into a cab with a drunk driver" Amaro said defending his view point. "Now we need to figure out who the hell has been terrorizing and conspired to attack one of own" Amaro continued as his voice got louder with every word he said.

"Detective as much as this squad wants to protect its own, we can not investigate this it's not in our area of interest. Give it to IAB" Montano demanded.

"Look, I don't know how the did things in Denver but around here SVU takes care of their detectives, IAB doesn't always have our best interest; we're investigating this" Fin retored.

"You are out of line detectives. In my code and regulation hand book that the police commissioner gave me when he assigned me here, says in article A subsection iii: 'Two detectives stationed at a precinct can only be involved with the discretion of the commanding Captain'." Linae said flipping her curly hair over her shoulders.

"I'm confused" Fin replied.

"I think Detective Amaro knows damn well what I'm talking about, investigate this case and I'll report your and Amanda's relationship to IAB, test me. Esta claro?" Montano said sternly she walked away back into her office where she was talking to a person that looked familiar to Nick he realized it was the doctor at Mercy.

"Amaro you're banging my partner?" Fin said with an attitude in his voice that made Amaro very careful how he worded his reply.

"No, well it's complicated but look at the window in Linae's office" Amaro pointed out

"Yeah a fancy guy in a suit, big deal"

"No he was the doctor I spoke about Amanda's injuries at Mercy hospital"

"So you think-"

"Come with me we're going to Mercy"

"Why?" Fin answered

"I need to see a schedule of the doctors, I think the person trying to hurt Amanda is in our midst"

Benson had came back to the station and Nick and Fin were leaving the room.

"Everywhere I go you guys are leaving" Benson said

"What was the doctor's name attending to Amanda" Nick asked

"Well there was a doctor that said the doctor taking care of Rollins wasn't the caretaker incharge of her um his name is Dr. Wilkins" Sgt. Benson said "What's this about?" She really wanted to know what was going on.

Nick and Fin went back to the hospital and found out that Dr. Wilkins wasn't a real doctor for Mercy neither was the nurse and had disappeared when looked for questioning. Nick started connecting the dots. He figured Montano looked down from her window which can see traffic into the precinct, hired someone to foolishly drive drunk putting their lives in danger and putting them into the cab, which was the only one on the block and knew they would get injured. He didn't have much evidence to support his claim and he couldn't exactly link the counterfeit doctor and nurse to Montano but he knew she was responsible for all of this. Fin went into the ICU to talk to Amanda.

"Hey, how are you feeling" Fin greeted her

"Drousy and a little sore on my legs and back" Amanda said

"You know there was a fake doctor and nurse taking care of you" Fin mentioned

"I know, the real doctor came and offered his apology and have notified the 23th precinct, honestly Fin I didn't want to tell Nick this because he's already doing so much for me already and you're one of my best friends, so I know I can tell you this. Montano has had it out for me since day one and I have a feeling she paid a drunk driver to drive me and figured we'd crash because the road we took has a lot of semi's on the street at the time we were leaving. I think she also hired the doctor and nurse to see how bad my injuries were and to report back to her" Detective Rollins explained tightening her wrist bandages.

"It makes sense, I know she's guilty. I wasn't vibing with her from the get. Why do you think she'd do this to you though? Is it because of Nick? I know about y'all two"

"Not only that, which I was going to tell you by the way. It was the fact that I gambled a few weeks ago and I know it was wrong and I regret doing it but she got a P.I. and he got photos from the security footage she's been holding it over my head, which is why I didn't go to her event." Amanda continued to explain.

"She tried to lay the book on Amaro today" Fin added, "We're going to get Montano, just sit tight Amanda we've got officers that are going to be stationed in your room, we're keeping you safe"

"No Fin I can take care of myself" Rollins said

"Amanda this isn't a negotiation" Fin replied

Nick knocked on the door and carried a file with him along with Benson they had connected more to the puzzle.

"I didn't know it's a party in room 101" Fin said jokingly.

"We've got her, we can link the fake doctor and nurse to Linae. She has a secret account and has been using it to do inside jobs it goes back for years" Nick said switching into his detective mode.

"I'm calling Barba we need to see what she can be charged with" Benson said dialing his number and putting her iPhone to her ear.

"One part still doesn't make sense" Fin said

"What's not making sense?" Amanda questioned

"Well, if you say she didn't want you going to the event and you didn't go why were you still in the accident? What set her off?" Fin said.

"Nick" Amanda said.

"What?" He answered

"No. I mean she must've seen Nick and I on saturday, like Nick was saying her window can see the street overlook. It's obvious she's into him she probably got ticked off seeing us talking" Amanda remarked.

"I don't think there was much talking" Fin said cracking a joke he knew his old partner Munch would've praised him for being able to loosen up on the job.

"Anyways" Nick said trying to hold back his laughter.

Olivia got off the phone with Barba and the gang filled her in on everything they discussed when she was talking to Barba.

"Barba says, and I quote, 'Am I being punk'd?" Benson said quoting the prosecutor.

"No Ashton Kutcher here" Amanda replied.

"He's just butthurt that the D.A's office hired a phony and now it's going to make them look bad." Nick said bluntly.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you maybe our case isn't solid. Can we interview the cab driver?" Benson said.

"He's in a coma. He suffered major brain damage, he'll be lucky if he can ever function properly again" Amaro told Benson.

"Well that doesn't help. Barba is on his way to see how strong the case is, he'll decided if it's enough to arrest. You will have to testify if this goes to trial and we will need to notify IAB for your recent gambling. I promise you they won't fire you since you're in GA, they'll most likely make you serve 100 hours of therapy" the Sergeant said.

"I know Olivia, I know" Amanda replied.

Barba came in the room and talked to the detectives about the specifics of the case. He didn't want to convict because Barba knew it would make his bosses office look bad and the amount of press this case would get would be ridiculous. Every single magazine, blog, and newspaper would slam the NYPD.

"NYPD's Manhattan SVU hires scam artist Cpt. Linae Montano" Barba said imitating a paper boy. "With her lovely face plasetered on every magazine in the state."

"I don't care if aliens in Jupiter read about her. I want to arrest this girl" Fin said boldly

"This is the problem with you, you always care about the DA's opinion of you and you're scared to rebel against the status quo" Nick said getting in the ADA's face.

"What is this high school musical. Set up a honey trap, get her to confess on tape. If you arrest her you can guarentee won't be a confession. The judge will think the case is baseless we have to do this" Barba said.

"I'm on it" Nick said.

Amanda was passed out the medicine cause her to fall asleep a lot and one by one the dectives, attorney, and sergeant left the room. Nick was the last one to leave the room and kissed her on the forehead.

"Amanda doesn't know about the honey trap" Fin said "maybe we should wait 'til she wakes up to do it."

"We can't wait we've got to do it" Nick said.

"Just give it a day alright we need to make sure the Captain doesn't suspect she's onto us" Fin said.

"I think that ended the day we stopped spending so much time in the squad room" Benson said truthfully.

Unfortunately this was true.


	4. Almost Undercover

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I had finals so everything was a little hectic. I'm working on the fifth chapter and have some great ideas. Enjoy :-) be sure to leave a thoughtful review)

Chapter 4: Almost Undercover

It had been exactly one week since the accident and Amanda had finally been out of the hospital. Nick had visited her everyday that she had been at Mercy until the day she checked out. Their investigation on Montano had been going slow and Rollins had lost hope. Barba made them wait an extra week to do any undercover work to clear their work with Internal Affairs. Rollins didn't feel like she would get the justice she deserved. She knew that it would be extremely difficult to link the fakes and everything else circumstantial to Montano; the squad was really dependent on the confession, if they could get a confession it would enough for an arrest.

At the precinct Amanda was wearing a wrist brace for her sprained left wrist. The rest of the squad were all determined to crack this case. It wasn't permitted for Amanda and Nick to be together or show any type of affection towards each other in the squad room so they restrained themselves from making any physical contact. Montano knew that they suspected her involvement with the accident but she thought nothing of their investigation because she knew she could pull the right strings to keep it under the radar. Montano walked towards the squad with Barba who had looked more noticeably annoyed than usual.

"Look Detectives you have no reason to think Montano was involved with what happened to Detective Rollins. The driver that drove you that night is being charged with two counts of reckless driving and attempted murder of an officer" Barba said in his usual fast paced voice.

"So all of you, owe me an apology for openly not only defying my orders and disrespecting me" Montano said putting on a facade for Barba.

Benson, Tutuola, Amaro and Rollins stared at Montano blankly as if they had no reaction to what she just accused them of doing. They knew the real her under the pretend 'Commanding Officer' cover. What they couldn't understand is how someone let her have so much power.

"Well, since you're all staring at me like I cut you're tongue. I'll cut to the chase. I don't need your apologies, I don't even need your friendship, but what I do need is your respect. Rollins will be suspended for the rest of the month and until further notice.

"What? On what grounds you can't do that?" Benson retorted

"I can and I will. Rollins tried to get me fired and locked up. She made slanderous statements against me" Montano answered back quickly.

"As this precincts Commanding Officer she is authorized to suspend whomever she seeks fit" Barba said backing up the Captain.

"Barba you really aren't falling for this BS" Fin replied

"I don't make the rules, I just enforce them. Good day detectives...Oh and Sergeant Benson" Barba said walking out of the squad room.

"I get injured and then suspended..." Amanda said trying to process what as going on.

"It's not only because of that it's also because you investigated this case behind my back when I specifically said not to" Montano said adding fuel to their discussion.

"Why just throw Rollins under the bus when Fin and I did the most investigating. Rollins was in the hospital, if anyone is getting suspended it's me" Amaro said defending Rollins.

"Not happening Detective" She said with an evil smirk on her face "Tucker's waiting in my office" She said pointing for Amaro and Rollins to go to her office.

"Great" He said under his breath.

They entered into Montano's office and Lt. Tucker sat down in the comfortable cushioned chair and motioned for the two detectives to do the same. Tucker cleared his throat to pierce the silence that was in the room. Amaro and Rollins didn't make eye contact as Tucker began to speak, "It has come to my attention that you two have been intimate" Rollins looked down at her brace and started to fidget with the strap. Amaro put his hand to his forehead and let out a soft sigh he started to explain the nature of their relationship, "We're just friends, Lieutenant. I'm not seeing Amanda and she's not seeing me", Nick answered frankly.

Amanda went along with it, "Yeah, I mean Nick's not even my type".

"Well, if there is any fraternization between the two of you Montano has the right to report it to me and don't think I'm afraid to haul your asses to court" Tucker said.

"Under what circumstances" Amaro said.

"Yeah, what charge?" Rollins asked.

"Failure to comply with regulation 670-1245" Tucker said blankly.

"Thank you for your time Lt. Tucker" Montano said flirtatiously. "I'll see you later" She continued giving him a hug.

"Ha-ha yeah" Tucker said. For the first time in the three years Rollins and Amaro had known and worked with Tucker they had never seen him smile which drew suspicion; Tucker had no emotion and was heartless, seeing him smile was flabbergasting. They walked out of her office and went on a coffee break with Fin and Olivia.

"What went on in there?" Olivia asked.

"Again, Montano trying to lay the book" Amaro answered.

"Except this time she got Tucker to do the dirty work" Rollins said.

"She is just relentless" Benson said, "For the first time in my life I feel useless as a detective"

"No, don't say that. You're a good cop. One of the best out there." Amaro said encouraging his partner.

"We need to catch her" Benson said

"I still want her to get trapped, I mean she does have a soft spot for Nick. It's worth a try, right?" Fin said trying to help out his partners situation.

"Tonight, at 10" Amaro replied.

"No, wait Nick are you sure this is a good idea" Amanda said.

"It's probably the only way to nail her" Fin said as Amaro nodded along.

"I'm going to be wearing a wire so taru can hear everything. Alright?" Amaro said reassuring Rollins.

"No Nick, I want to be with taru and the rest of the squad" Amanda replied

"It's not safe. Who knows what could happen to you again, I just want to protect you" He said sofly.

Nick knew that wasn't the reason he didn't want Rollins listening in on the wire but it was the only way for her not to hear the confession.

**Later that Night**

Amaro closely observed his iPhone. He sent out a text message to Montano saying 'Need to meet now. URGENT, CALL ME'. Moments later he saw his phone ringing and saw the caller ID said 'Captain Montano'. He answered the phone, "Hello, Linae it's Nick I really need to talk to you. I was wrong to try to deny our connection, I know you felt it" He said sounding very convincing,

"Haha, I knew you would come back around. I knew you would get tired of her" Montano said.

"So, can we meet up? I'd like to see you" He said changing his cell phone to the other side of his ear.

"2313 East Gallagher Pkwy apartment 4a in Queens" Montano said quickly, the conversation ended and they both hung up. Taru and the rest of the squad was in a truck where they would be following him from. They switched the cars they were in, Amaro got the white Toyota while the rest of the squad and taru who were tracking his cell phone compressed into the precinct's van.

"Don't enjoy this too much, Nick." Fin warned.

"Oh, I don't think I could" Nick said chuckling.

"Okay, now don't do anything sexual with her besides kissing or else the confession can become inadmissible. Also, despite how luring it might seem or whatever antics she might throw at you don't get her drunk. That will also be inadmissible" Olivia said attaching the wire to the under tee under his light pink polo dress shirt.

"You'll do great Nick. I believe in you" Rollins said.

"Thanks Amanda, it's time I get to her penthouse" Amaro said as Benson and Fin got into the jeep.

"How'd you know she lives in a penthouse" Amanda questioned.

"Is that really relevant right now. I've gotta get in the car. I'll see you in the morning" Amaro said.

"Before you leave just stay safe, okay?" Rollins replied giving him a one handed hug.

"Enough of the chit chat we've got to get to her address" Fin said in the drivers seat of the van.


	5. Confession I & II

_(A/N: Here's another chapter. I broke the chapter up into two parts. _

_I hope it's something you all enjoy reading as SVU fans. _

_Tell me your thoughts in a review. I might have another Nick/Amanda story out soon)_

**Chapter Five: Confessions I**

Amaro's palms were clammy. He balled his fist and knocked on the door only for his eyes to see the doorbell, once he rang it he heard her footsteps walking closer to the door. Montano opened the door and let him in. Amaro observed the penthouse and remembered the last time he had been in her penthouse. It was the first day she had been at SVU he took her out to coffee and the next thing he remembered was waking up naked in a king sized bed, he remembered slipping out and going back to his house. He felt guilty about what he'd done because he knew he had feelings for Amanda. He knew if it got out he'd have no chance with Rollins. Nevertheless he always put his job first and knew he had a job to do; he just wished she didn't bring up their past rendezvous.

"Hey, Nick. Can I take your jacket" She said

"Yeah" He said handing his coat.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink? I have spaghetti on the stove" She said enticing him.

"I love spaghetti. It's my favorite food, well anything Italian is" Nick replied

Linae giggled and hung his coat over the coat hanger. She then entered into the kitchen and served him spaghetti with a glass of red wine. He sat down in her dining room and started to make small talk with the Captain.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me here on such a terse notice" Amaro said as he sank his fork into the spaghetti.

"No problem. To be honest you've been on my mind since that night" She said staring at him eating.

He put his fork down and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket, "Um about that, that's not really something I usually do and if Amanda found out-"

"She'd fall apart. You are her whole world and I'm taking that away from her. God I love being a vixen. It's so fun I mean getting to hurt other people and them not being able to do anything about it is so self rewarding" She remarked as she sat watching him eat.

"So you enjoy hurting Rollins?" Amaro asked hoping to get her to spill her hatred for the detective he loved.

"Oh please detective the only thing I'm enjoying is seeing you here beside me eating my famous spaghetti, maybe we can rehash what happened that last time?" She said getting up.

"You're sweet. Is there anywhere you'd like for me to put this dish?" He said finishing his plate of spaghetti.

"You were pretty hungry and since when did you carry a handkerchief" She said puzzled taking his dish and putting it in the sink.

"Amanda gave it to me" He said hoping to stay on the topic of Amanda.

"I'm sure she did. I honestly don't know how you did it" She said entering into the dinning room.

"Did what?" Amaro replied

"Be with her. I know that's not your type. I know you like real women, beautiful women, women with position" She responded leading Nick to her couch.

He sat down and loosened his tie on his pink dress shirt, "Is that so?"

Putting her arm on his leg she gazed at him, "I know it. You wouldn't have slept with me and came back to my house the night we got coffee if you didn't. You wouldn't be here now if you didn't" She said seductively.

"Yeah but Amanda changed my mind about you" he said, "She's persuaded you were out to get her"

"Well I might've said a few things for her to get that idea" Linae admitted.

"Such as?" He asked for her to elaborate.

"Well, I told her I can fire her for gambling and stuff like that" she fixed her shirt "You aren't going to snitch on me for this. Are you?"

"No, why would I do that?" He replied.

"Remember the day you told me 'coffee is just coffee' or whatever" She said jogging his memory. He nodded.

"Yeah, well that was just a ton of bullshit. How could you say coffee is just coffee when we had made love? See I knew she was on your mind so I hired some poor actors who would do anything for cash and they played doctor at Mercy while Ron a drunk, who is obsessed with me agreed to drive around the precinct with a stolen taxicab" She started admitting. Amaro was listening close while Olivia and Fin in the precinct van were closing in on the apartment and were recording her confession.

"So-" Amaro said trying to withdraw more out of her.

"So, she took what was mine and no one does that, especially not some trailer trash from Georgia. When I heard she had been hit I told Jake and Emily the actors, that they needed to see how bad she was injured and then to take the money from a location we agreed on and get the hell out of NY who knows where the hell they are now. Oh and you know Old Man Tucker? Yeah, all I had to do is sleep with him for him to put this under the mat.

"So Tucker new all you were doing and decided to turn a blind eye because you were willing to sleep with him?" Amaro asked trying to get his facts straight.

"Well. I knew he was a married man with kids and well I seduced him and he couldn't resist. I mean what man could. Anyway I threatened to tell his wife about sleeping with him. That shut him up"

"I always thought there was some good in you. I didn't know you were that cunning and well...evil" Amaro said truthfully.

"I know but I feel safe with you Nick, I know I can tell you everything. You always see the good in me" Linae said putting her hand on his neck.

The silence floated around them and everything became magnetic, _inevitably magnetic_ like he could not avoid the attraction he had for her. He knew he didn't love Linae but he was very intrigued by her. He loved Amanda because of her personality and beauty but something about Linae drew Amaro towards her; it was his sexual desire. Everything froze in mid-air, she looked up meeting his soft and tender pink lips, they closed their eyes and she felt the warmth go through her body while Amaro felt guilt and shame through his. Their lips and mouths were molding into one anothers, a slow waltz of the lips and tongue. He pulled away.

"What's wrong that was so sensual it was better than the last time" She said worried.

"I love someone else and they will hate me when I tell her I slept with you" He said fighting to hold back his tears.

"She doesn't have to know" She said unbuttoning her shirt. She started to kiss his neck softly. He pulled her off of him, got up and walked towards the window and saw Liv and Fin he motioned for them to come in the penthouse. Linae turned her back Liv and Fin broke down the door and had her guns pointed at her. She turned around frightened and devastated "You set me up, I trusted you and you set me up" She yelled tears started rushing down her face. They handcuffed her and Fin read her her rights, "You are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, assault on a police officer, and attempted murder of a cop, and threatening officers of the law, you have a right to an attorney, if you give up that right-"

"I know my rights call my delegate. I have nothing to say to you" She said angrily to Fin.

"Los odio a todos" She said in spanish.

"El sentimiento es mutuo" Nick fired right back at her, "Que esta bicho raro ahora? Get her out of here" Nick commanded.

They put her in the van and drove to their precinct and Amaro followed suit. Once they got there they called Barba and her 1PP delegate.

"Why is my client being held in here it's past midnight?" the delegate said

"Detective Amaro got a confession out of guards will be here to take her momentarily. You can talk to her then" Benson said

"A coerced confession. He seduced her" the delegate retorted

"No we were listening on the wire and he did not force her to confess or yell at her" Benson replied.

"No but he did seduce her" She alleged

"I'm afraid the confession is valid and your client will be charged with all four counts. I've gone out of my way to ask Judge Petrovski and she agrees. Does your client want a trial or plead guilty to all three counts and await arraignment? Imagine all the press this case will bring. Your clients face will be plastered on every read magazine, newspaper, blog, and news show, in the New York state" Barba said.

"I will need to speak to my client about all of this can we reconvene in the morning" the delegate replied

"Sounds just fine. In the meantime. The Commissioner's office has decided to put Sergeant Benson in charge of the Special Victims Unit for the time being" Barba said patting Benson on the back, "Congrats you earned it. I'm sorry for not believing you earlier, I guess I couldn't think someone like her who is so accomplished would do something like that" Barba said apologizing.

"Well what do you mean?" Amaro responded.

"Montano was very fortunate she went to Yale University and went to their law School, after a few years of big law corporation practice she joined the academy and worked her way up-" Barba explained

"I wonder how, she probably slept with people to get her places" Fin said

"That doesn't make sense. If she went to law school at Yale that's like. what? Six to eight years and a couple years at a law corporation would be approximately 3 years that means she would have to be older than what she told us there's no way she did all of that compared to how old she is. Benson said trying to piece everything together.

"Have you ever thought she might've graduated early?" Fin said.

"There is no early admission law program at Yale" the ADA said

"Are you sure counselor?" Nick said curiously.

"I think I would know better than anyone here if Yale did. Look her name up in the name database if you find out she has been using an alias that is someones identity we can add to her charges. Keep me posted and make sure she gets to Rikers" Barba said.

"Great job to Nick for getting the confession we needed. I knew you could do it" Fin applauded.

"Agreed Nick. You deserve it you were great" Olivia said

"Thanks guys. I'm grateful for your praise but really I did this for Rollins" Amaro admitted.

"Rollins and you, this is really a thing?" Barba asked surprised "I thought this was all hearsay"

"I really like her" Amaro said

"Which is going to suck during trial when we play the recordings and hear you openly admitting to having sex with Montano." Barba remarked with bluntness in his voice.

"Whoa, okay. I had coffee with her and she was nice to me and with everything that happened with Maria I was really vulnerable. I didn't even think of Rollins in that way until after it happened I felt guilty and realized I had feelings for Amanda. Linae was just lust and desire; it meant nothing" Amaro said powerfully.

"I know you love her or like her or whatever feelings you claim to have for her but that was a dick move" Fin said frankly.

"Don't patronize me. Alright-" Nick shouted.

"Whoa, Nick it's alright. I'm sure she'll understand. She'll be happy you got Montano. Go call her and tell her the news" She said hugging her partner.

"I wanna call Rollins" Fin said

"No, let me I need to talk to her anyway" Amaro insisted

"Everyone get some rest. It's past midnight and we need to be in the precinct by at least 8" Benson commanded.

**Chapter Five: Confessions II**

The next morning Amanda woke up at 7:45am. She started her shower and began to make herself some coffee. Rollins was satisfied with the call she receive last night from Nick telling her Montano confessed and would be going to jail for a long time. She felt a burden lifted off her. She got ready for her day and hailed a cab and took the subway to the precinct. There she was greeted by Olivia and Fin.

"You guys are here early usually I'm the first to get here" Rollins said sipping on her coffee she had made.

"Not this time. Nick got a confession from Montano yesterday" Fin said

"Yeah, I heard. He was adamant about me listening to the wire so I don't know exactly what all went down" Amanda remarked.

"She really opened up to Nick about everything" Benson said looking at the precincts computer name database.

"Well not everything. Apparently Linae Montano is a fake identity she used to get jobs" Fin said

"Well that doesn't surprise me. What's her real name?" Amanda responded

"Well on this computer her finger prints are under the name: Clare Reid" Benson answered

"Why did she use a stolen alias?" Amanda asked

"Taru is trying to help us with that" Fin answered.

"Well, where is Nick? How's he doing?" Amanda asked looking around the precinct.

"He's going to come in a little later he can't be too involved with this investigation because he's testifying against her. You are too Amanda" Benson said

"Wait, this is going to trial. Is she that stupid? We caught her red-handed" Amanda said frustrated

"She does have a strong defense. She-" Benson started

"We shouldn't tell her. Nick should" Fin interrupted

"Tell me what? What happened? Why am I out of the loop?" Amanda said loudly.

"Amanda, it's not really our place to tell you" Benson said

"I'm calling Nick then, I wanna know what you guys are afraid to tell me" Amanda retorted "I'm calling him I want answers" She dialed his number on her phone and put her phone to her ears and heard the phone ring.

"She's not going to like what she finds out" Olivia commented

"Who would wanna find that out but that's what you get for being stubborn" Fin replied.

"Nick, I know there's something you need to tell me" Amanda said over the phone.

"Not over the phone. I'll swing by the precinct and we can go get some pizza. Does that sound fine?" Nick suggested.

"Considering the fact that it's 8:02 in the morning-"

He sniggered "I mean in a few hours. At 11?"

"Yeah that works. Yep, I'll talk to you later. OK, bye." Amanda hung up the phone.

Nick sitting at home with Zara felt a lump in his throat. His whole countenance changed.

"Daddy what's wrong" Zara asked

"Nothing Zara" Nick replied.


	6. Making Things Right

**(A/N: Hello all! I have had a week off from school due to all the snow my cities been getting so you can imagine I've been writing my heart out & I finished the 1st chapter in my other story still editing it though, enjoy!)**

The precinct was quiet as Rollins did her paperwork anxiously waiting for eleven o'clock to arrive. It was 10:58am; she grabbed her coat and walked towards Olivia's desk. Nick entered the squad room.

"I'm gonna go grab a bite with Nick" She said putting on her coat.

"Just make sure you're ready to do paperwork when you come back" Liv replied

"Will do" Amanda said approaching Nick.

"Hey, how's my girl doing?" Amaro said putting his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm good I just want to get outta here" Amanda said softly.

"We can go get pizza. Is that fine?" He offered

"Yep" She said.

They entered Nick's car and started to drive south of the precinct.

"Anywhere in particular you would like to go?" Nick asked being polite.

"Surprise me" She said smiling.

"Ha-ha okay. I had to explain to Maria what happened with Linae and that all of this is going to trial. She wasn't that thrilled" Nick said trying to bring conversation into the car.

"This trial is going to be-" Amanda replied

"Brutal" Nick interrupted. They got out of the car and walked into Luca's Pizzeria and sat down in a booth.

"Hi, my name is Will and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waiter asked

"Sprite" Amanda said

"I'll have a root beer. Thank you" Nick said politely.

"All right I'll get those drinks for you. Here's a menu, order when ready" The waiter said handing them the menus.

"Nick I've missed you a lot these past few days" Amanda admitted

"I know I've missed you too" Nick replied

"I think we can get the supreme?" Amanda asked

"Yeah that's fine. Order what you want" Nick said

"I'm curious about how the confession went down" Amanda said

"Now you know I can't discuss that with you" Nick replied

"Dammit Nick" She said slamming her fist down on the table. Moments passed where they sat in silence.

"Are you guys ready to order" The waiter said coming back to the table.

"Yeah we'll get the super deluxe supreme pizza" Nick said

"Anything else?" the waiter asked

"No we're good" Nick said, the waiter walked away taking the menus.

"Are we?" Amanda questioned

"Are we what?" Nick asked

"Are we good? I just feel like somethings not right. You're keeping something from me and everyone else knows but me" Amanda said.

Nick sighed. He needed to know how to phrase what he was going to say the right way. He didn't want this to be an explosive fight; he had too many of those with Maria. He chose his next words carefully.

"Don't shut me out Nick. I'm here for you" Amanda pleaded

"I-I-I I love you that's why it hurts to tell you this" Nick said stammering.

"Tell me what" Amanda asked.

"Alright here is your super supreme deluxe pizza. Let me know if you need anything else" The waiter said bring the freshly made pizza to their table.

"Thanks" Amaro said.

"Back to what we were talking about" Rollins said

"I love you and you excite me in ways I've never experienced before. You're not like any girl I've ever met. You're different" Nick remarked staring deep into her light cerulean blue eyes.

"Nick, I'm flattered. I love you" Amanda replied grinning from cheek to cheek.

Amaro's eyes started to water he fought to hold back his tears. "I'm struggling to tell you this because I know what we have is real and authentic. Telling you this would just push you away from me; it would break you but I have to be a man and tell you that a while ago I slept with Linae" He said with quivers in voice.

Amanda felt like she had been punched in her stomach and her supply of oxygen had been cut off. She felt giddy her worst fears were surfacing into her relationship.

"How, how long ago was this?" She questioned struggling to find the words she needed to say.

"It was the day I met her. I wasn't thinking and it was just a quickie, meaningless" Amaro uttered trying to better the situation.

"Meaningless? It wasn't meaningless Nick" Amanda said

"Amanda, the next day I saw her and she kissed me in her office I was thinking of you. You're the one that I love. I visited you in the hospital. I'm here now. I just had a moment of weakness and I was wrong and regret it" Nick said excusing his past behavior.

"I just don't get why? All this time I had thought, 'Wow Nick actually likes me and cares for me' But now I just know it was to cover your own guilty conscious for screwing that whore" Amanda said loud enough for the neighboring booth to hear.

"Amanda please" Nick said grabbing a hold of her hands.

Her voice started to tremble. "Don't. I let myself love you. Nothing you say will change how big of an idiot I am" She grabbed her purse and coat and walked away from the booth.

"I will not let you walk away. I won't risk losing you" Nick responded as he was chasing after her. She leaned against the brick building with a tear rolling down her cheek, "Already have" She said quietly and softly. He wiped it from her face.

"I know I'm the asshole that is making you cry but I love you, okay and nothing is changing that" Nick said reassuring her of his affection.

"Nick I've been burned before like this. I guess my luck isn't so hot, huh? What I don't get is why no one while we are seeing each other wants to ever tell me the truth. Do I have a sign over my head saying lie to me or am I never good enough?" She said sniffing her nose. He stood in front of her putting his hands on her cheek and his other hand over her lower back. He stared at her pink succulent lips and moved in closer to her face. She started into his amber colored eyes. A romantic vibe pulsated through the air he wanted to taste her lips even if it was for one last time. The longing became unbearable Nick's lips slowly grazed Amanda's and the warmth of his kiss sent current down Amanda's body; she didn't want it to stop. She threw her arms around Nick's neck and lost herself in his soft Latin lips. He let his tongue wander through her mouth. She got lost in the moment but soon came back and pulled away savoring every last kiss.

"Amanda you will always be good enough" Nick said holding her face in his two hands.

"I've gotta go" She said losing his grip and walking down the street.

'Damn it' He thought to himself. He had faced his worst fear and revealed the truth about what he had done. He called Olivia and she picked up.

"Liv, I did it. She's hurt and she'll never forgive me and Fin will be arranging my funeral service but I told her" He admitted to his partner.

"Nick you were truthful. You told her what happened and you told her the truth. No one can ever take that away from you" Olivia said giving her best friend encouragement.

"The sad thing is I still feel like a piece of shit. I look at myself and my decision and mistakes. I don't like what I see. Gil and Zara have a terrible role model for a father" Nick said entering his car and backing out of the parking space his car sat in.

"Nick stop. You are ambitious, thoughtful, smart, brilliant, and caring. There is a reason why Rollins was attracted you. You always see the good in people and you are a good person and role model to both your children. If you love Amanda you will fight for this" Olivia said praising him.

"I'm just not sure she wants this anymore. I mean can you blame her?" He answered

"Nick, no one has the power to make things perfect but everyone is given countless chances to make things right" Olivia said giving him a excerpt of her wisdom.

"Thank you. I needed to hear this. I needed your support Liv. I'm going to go home and say goodbye to Zara she's going to D.C. for the weekend" Nick then hung up and drove home.

The only thing on his mind was Amanda and how he felt terrible for sleeping with Montano. He felt dirty and used. He always viewed Rollins as a beautiful and witty woman he never saw her flaws in fact that intrigued him. He knew had to make things right before the trial. Nick had a plan.


	7. Indefinite Sentiment

Chapter 7

Nick looked down at his watch. It read 1:45 which from his memory he knew today at 4 o'clock Amanda would go to Queens to go to a GA meeting. His mind raced with an idea he wasn't so certain he could pull off it off. He started driving and pulled into a floral store. He saw perfectly cut and trimmed rose pedals, white lilacs, and scented candles with a beautiful aroma. He purchased everything he thought was content and left the store. Nick drove for a good half hour until he arrived at the GA building. He opened the door to be greeted with flyers and pamphlets. He walked up the stairs, he was unsure of where he was going and saw a lady with red hair and a green shirt and decided to approach her.

"Excuse me" He said tapping on the woman's shoulder trying to get her attention.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" She asked politely.

"Yes, well, I'm Nick Amaro. I know a lady that comes to your guys's meetings her name's Amanda Rollins and I know she's coming today I just was wondering if I could borrow a room because well I did something to make her mad and she won't talk to me otherwise" Nick said trying to explain his situation.

"So you want me to let you use a room to trick Amanda into talking to you?" The lady repeated to him.

"It sounds bad when you put it that way" Nick remarked

"Well why GA? Why not just surprise her in her apartment?" She asked.

"I don't have a copy of her keys and I thought coming here would show I actually care about her and I'm accepting of her. Look I brought white lilacs, rose pedals, and candles and I plan on buying her favorite takeout to make it more intimate" Nick said

"Wow. You really must care about her. I wouldn't let you do this if you didn't. Room 18 is where we normally meet. I'll move everyone to a different room. As far as she knows where you are is where we're meeting. It's 3pm now and she'll be here at 4ish" The women said handing him the keys.

"Thank you" He said walking in the direction of the room.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are a romantic?" The women with the red hair asked

Nick turned around and smiled, "Ha-ha it's a Latin thing" he said.

He kept walking and entered the room that had chairs perfectly circled. He started to move chairs and stacked them into rows of five and pushed them against the wall to be unseen. He eyed a circular table and pushed it into the center of the room. He put the flowers he had bought in a vase he saw in a cabinet. He scattered the rose pedals and looked tenaciously for a match and saw a lighter under the cupboard. He lit the candles and turned of the lights. He loosened his tie from his neck and called an order for Chinese. Nick sat down in his chair really praying to God that this idea worked. He hated himself for what he did to Amanda but knew she was the only woman for him. He heard a knock on the door but it was the delivery guys whom he paid and set the food on the table. The room looked perfect the rose pedals were scattered precisely, the table looked great and he was giving her white lilacs, which were her favorite.

Amaro paced around the dark lit room until he saw the knob on the door turn it was a GA member who thought his meeting was in that room. He quickly entered out of the room and apologized for the mix up. Nick sat down at the table and looked at the time on his phone; it was 4:15pm and Nick checked his texts and had no recent messages. He wanted to call Olivia but didn't want to seem desperate so he sat down. Time passed and it was five thirty. Finally the door opened and Amanda popped her head through the door.

"What is all this?" She asked looking around at the romantic scene Amaro had formulated.

"I know you like white lilacs and takeout and well the candles add to the moment. So why not just add to the intimacy, right?" Nick said making a joke.

"Um, how did you-?" Amanda started.

"Amanda, I pay attention to you, more than you know. I know you how heated you get when a case doesn't go the way you'd like, or how agitated you get when you're favorite football team loses, and how you really care about your job and how losing it would mean the world to you. Amanda I see the little things" Nick said getting close to her.

"Nick, I don't know what to say to you" Amanda said blankly.

"Well, will you sit down and can we talk at least. Here, the lilacs" He said giving her a dozen lilacs.

'No, I'm sorry. I need to get to my meeting. This all this is sweet but I'm not into this anymore. I was naive and although I will always have some indefinite sentiment" Amanda replied.

"Amanda please. I want this to work. I'm trying to make up for what happened" Amaro said. Amanda walked towards the door and looked back at Nick.

"I'm sorry Nick" She said before she walked out of the room.

Nick felt his heart stop and his stomach churn. He threw away the rose pedals, blew out the candles, and packed up the takeout and threw it all away in the trash near by the room. He told himself that he was done chasing and mooning over Rollins. Moments later his phone vibrated and saw a message from Liv. "Squad room now. New information in case has broken out" He left the keys in the room and carried out and rushed to his car and drove quickly to the precinct. He saw Fin and Olivia and Rollins entered after them both.

"What's the new information, Liv?" Amanda said

"We got a warrant to dump Linae's cell phone and we found all the calls that connect her to the people she hired" Fin replied

"That's good news. Right?" Amanda said

"Yes, it mean's there won't be a trial unless she wants to look stupid in front of millions of civilians" Fin responded

"Her lawyer is talking to her now about a plea bargain?" Olivia said

"A plea bargain" Amanda said, "Is that really necessary?"

"Amanda she's going to rot in jail" Fin remarked

"The bitch is going down for what she did" Liv said.

"I'm just glad I can feel safe again" Amanda said looking over at Nick who had kept silent during the whole conversation.

"If you'll just excuse me I need to" Nick said excusing himself walking away from the conversation.

"Nick, what's wrong? You don't seem happy" Liv said catching up to him.

"Nothing, just I wanna get home. I've been all around the city all day" Nick said lying about his whereabouts.

"Okay, Nick well if you need anything you call me. Alright?" Liv said. Nick nodded and made his way towards the door. He couldn't help but feel despondent.


End file.
